


Delightfully Dark Inquisitor

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in her life, she has power. Over herself and others. She's quite enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dromund Kaas

**Author's Note:**

> These are just snippets I've written based on what I experience in the game on my Sith Inquisitor. As such, there'll be spoilers for bits and bobs of the storyline as I encounter them.
> 
>  **Edit:** I really didn't like Khem Val's initial look, so I gladly picked [this](http://tor-fashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/KhemVal1.png) for him, though I'm tempted to buy [this](http://tor-fashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/KhemVal11.png) for him so it doesn't look like he's running around in just a loincloth. Kind of silly, don't you think?

Khem Val followed his mistress from the Sith Lord's office. Though she _looked_ calm, he could sense her anger through the Force. Once they were on the taxi back to Kaas City, he asked, _"Why is Mistress angry?"_

"Your offer to kill Lord Zash jeopardized my position as a Sith," she explained in a low voice, gloved hands wrapped tight around her lightsaber hilt.

This puzzled him. How was that possible? She was Sith. Nothing could change that. _"You are Sith. No one can take that from you."_

"They can't take away my sensitivity to the Force, that's true." The tension in her hands seemed to ease at that. "I'm thinking in terms of power and influence. Before I was sent to Korriban, I was a slave, with no control over my own life. If I hadn't proven to be Force sensitive, I'd probably be little more than a sex slave by now." She scowled and he felt the Force ripple around her from the force of her emotions. "I've only _just_ proved myself worthy of being Lord Zash's apprentice. Like it or not, she's the only supporter I have. No one's heard of me outside Korriban except for her. Until I can make a name for myself amongst the other Sith Lords, I cannot make a move against her."

He considered her words carefully. The galaxy had changed much while he'd been asleep. He would trust that she was telling him the truth. _"I understand, Mistress. I'll not do anything to Lord Zash without your permission."_

"Thank you, Khem." She offered a faint smile as the taxi came to a stop beside the droid and they exited the vehicle.

He merely grunted in reply as he followed her through the city. He could feel the power in this little Sith, regardless of her origins. She was worthy of his support. Of this he was sure.

* * *

For the first time since Ochtil defeated him, Khem saw a different side of her. Before, she had demonstrated a certain malicious glee in killing and tormenting her victims. Now, when they entered the hanger where the ship Lord-- no, _Darth_ Zash had arranged for her apprentice, the Rattataki seemed almost like a child. She rushed forward and leaned on the bank of computers, as if to get a better look. The Dashade had to admit that it was a beautiful ship, sleek and powerful and compact. _"Little Sith not see ship before?"_

"Of course I have, what a ridiculous question." Ochtil rolled her eyes and started down the ramp for the hanger bay, pale eyes hardly leaving the ship. "I've never had my own ship before, though. Not even a toy when I was little."

He nodded and watched as she somersaulted off the ramp and hit the ground running, dashing for her ship and walking all around it, running gloved fingers along the black matte hull. _"Magnificent gift."_

"It is, indeed." Her eyes were shining when she returned to his side. "Shall we look inside?"

Khem nodded again. With such an exterior, the interior was likely to be just as beautiful. Ochtil dashed up the ramp and proudly entered the code to open the door, hardly waiting for it to open before ducking inside. He let her have her moment. This time.


	2. Balmorra

"My lord, are you all right?" The ensign dared much to ask such a question of the little Sith. He had no idea of that at the moment, though.

Though the sun shone brightly in the Balmorran sky, darkness rippled briefly around Ochtil as she glared at the officer. "Of course I am. Why do you think otherwise?"

"You look a little pale, that's all, my lord." Khem Val kept his silence for the moment, wondering what she would do.

The little Sith drew herself up, her voice a dangerous growl. "I am Rattataki, Ensign. Of _course_ I am pale."

"O-of course, my lord." He hastily backpedaled. "My apologies. I-I didn't know they were training aliens to be Sith now."

A grim smile curved her lips. "Now you do. Don't forget. The next one might not be so forgiving."

"Y-yes, my lord." The ensign hastily bowed to her.

Ochtil barely inclined her head and turned to leave. Khem barely had a chance to be disappointed that she'd let him off with only a warning before she turned back and shocked the officer. He relished the surprise and fear the ensign radiated. When she finished and he managed to lift his head to look at her, she told him, "A reminder to help the lesson sink in."

"Yes, my lord."


	3. Nar Shaddaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene just begged to be expanded a little. Actually, more like Ochtil demanded that it be expanded. :-P

"What? What?! How-- How is this possible? You're stronger than any I've faced! For-forgive me my lord." Paladius groveling on his knees before Ochtil was every bit as satisfying as Rylee had thought it would be. "Take the artifact, just let me live and carry on the cult in your name."

As she fought to hide her shock at his suggestion, Destris retorted for the both of them. "I hate to break it to you, Paladius, but Darth Zash promised the cult to us. You're done."

"Y-you're very trusting, Destris, but surely my lord sees the advantage of leaving the cult in my hands." Paladius barely spared a glance for either of them, focusing on the Sith, who looked as if she was actually _considering_ his suggestion! "Think of what I could accomplish on your behalf."

Rylee knew she had to say or do something. "My lord, please. Can Paladius really be trusted?"

"Tell me, Paladius: did you _really_ think you could beat me, even after blocking my connection to the Force?" Ochtil crouched in front of the other Sith, her tone conversational.

He nodded vigorously, his eyes practically wild. "Yes! It should have been _easy_!"

"What if I told you that you've been beaten by a former slave?" With that question, she pushed back the hood of her robe for the first time since she'd made contact with Rylee and Destris, revealing a stark white face decorated with black tattoos and a network of old scars, including a heavy one on the back of her neck that must have come from a slave collar.

Dismay and disgust played across Paladius's face as he took in her alien appearance. "Zash didn't even have the sense to take on a _proper_ apprentice?"

"I _earned_ my apprenticeship!" She practically growled the words, purple lightning arcing from her black-gloved fingers to writhe about his corpulent frame. As he screamed in agony, she straightened up, darkness flaring around her. "Despite bigotry and hatred at every turn, my efforts and hard work belittled and dismissed--"

The Dashade who'd shadowed her every step snarled then, drawing her up short. She stood silent for several long minutes, glowering at Paladius. "What else could you expect for an alien daring to aspire to become Sith?"

"I _am_ Sith!" Ochtil snapped the words, shocking him once again. "You, however, are a disgrace to the name of Sith, deliberately weakening your opponents instead of facing them on equal terms. You're hardly worth the effort of killing."

Stepping back, she nodded to the Dashade. He leapt on Paladius and Rylee quickly averted her eyes, though she couldn't block out the man's dying screams. Destris rubbed his hands together, sounding pleased. "Well, that was every bit as satisfying as I expected. We're in your debt, Rylee and me." She quickly bowed when the Sith looked at her. "The only thing is, everyone in the cult looks up to you now."

"Run the cult in my name," Ochtil told them, drawing her hood up once more, most of her face hidden by its folds and shadows. "I have traveling to do, but don't think for one moment that I won't be keeping an eye on you."

Both Rylee and Destris bowed to her. "Yes, my lord."

"Dispose of the remains in a way that sends the right message." They looked up when the Dashade joined them, looking quite satisfied. "Still hungry?"

Whatever he growled in reply made her chuckle. Destris asked, "Is that all, my lord?"

"For now." She turned towards the exit. "I'll contact you when I find it necessary."

"Yes, my lord." They bowed in unison and watched her disappear in a swirl of black robes, the Dashade a blood-red shadow behind her.

* * *

_My lord,_

_I'm happy to report that your cult is positively thriving! People are still talking about that little "display of power" we rigged and we're seeing a steady stream of new converts._

_Destris is a natural leader: strong, willful, reassuring. Still, he can be a bit... overbearing at times. Seems awfully eager to flaunt his new authority. Let's hope he didn't pick up any bad habits from Lord Paladius._

Rylee,

I'm pleased by this news about my cult. Assure the new converts that 'The Great Dragon' is watching over them, even from afar. I have my ways.

As for Destris, I trust that you will keep him in line. There is a reason that you are _both_ leaders. Remind him of that. If he wields the power I have given him in a way contrary to my wishes, he will regret it.

_Destris is getting worse, my lord. His dedication to your cult has become fanatical and destructive. It's heartbreaking to watch._

_He's actually started_ forcing _people to join the cult now. I've lost count of the number of times our recruitment talks have devolved into outright violence. His actions are perverting everything we try to do._

_I'll have to talk with him, try to reason with him. I know he won't want to hear what I have to say, but I've known Destris for a long time. He may be in a bad place, but I'm certain I can bring him back._

I'm disappointed in you, Rylee. I trusted you to keep Destris in line, to keep him from doing exactly this. I could see for myself on Nar Shaddaa that he had the potential to go this far.

A cult is no good if people are _forced_ to join it. They will become sullen and rebellious. In the end, they will only cause trouble. Remind Destris of this fact.

If your next message does not contain news that you have managed to get through to Destris, I will have to take matters into my own hands. If I do that, then you will likely be running the cult on your own. I trust I don't need to be any clearer.

_You can rest easy, my lord. Your cult is back in order._

_I finally spoke to Destris, explained how his violent behavior was destroying the cult. He denied it all, thought I was just making a power play. We nearly came to blows._

_It wasn't until I compared him to Lord Paladius and pointed out the similarities that he finally caved and realized what he'd become. Honestly, it was like a dam had burst._

_He's back on the path now and doing what he can to restore the cult's reputation. Wasn't easy, but I believe your cult will emerge from all this stronger than ever, my lord._

I am pleased that I needn't take matters into my own hands.

Of _course_ he denied it. No one sees how corrupt they are until someone shoves it in their face. How else did you expect him to react?

Ah, an excellent move. What you've reported to me certainly sounded like the sort of thing Paladius was doing. That's not what I want for my cult. We displaced him for a reason, after all.

That is excellent news. I trust, in the future, you will not let matters progress quite so far before addressing the problem? Otherwise, it will be _me_ addressing the problem and you don't want that, I assure you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just delete the in-game mail from Rylee. It _needed_ replies.


	4. Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: heatstroke is a very real danger, even in non-desert areas. Please remember to stay cool and stay hydrated when it's hot out.

"Medic!" Andronikos Revel barged into the infirmary at Mos Ila, cradling a limp, black-clad figure in his arms. "I need a medic!"

The medic on duty hurried over to the pirate, pushing back the hood of the person he carried, revealing a chalk-white face with black tattoos and a network of old scars. Orange eyes were half-open, but didn't seem to _see_ anything as she tossed her head, mumbling under her breath. "What happened to her?"

"Heatstroke, I think." He carefully placed her on the bed the medic indicated. "She was fine until we got here. Then she stumbled getting off the taxi from Zaroshe and didn't seem to know where we were supposed to go."

The scanner indicated that the pirate was correct: her temperature was too high and she was dehydrated. "Yes, we need to get her temperature down and get liquids into her. Help me get her clothes off."

"What?!" Andronikos stared at the medic, grabbing his hands when he reached for her robe.

Freeing his hands, the medic resumed his work. "First step to cooling a patient with heatstroke: remove their clothes to promote heat loss. Especially thick, heavy robes like these."

"Yes, of course." Swallowing, the pirate did as the medic instructed, removing the layers of robes the Sith wore, revealing simple underwear underneath and numerous scars. Some were old like the ones on her head. Others were more recent.

At a summons from the medic, a med droid trundled over and inserted a catheter into the Rattataki's hand and started a saline drip to help rehydrate her. Another droid arrived with a bowl of cold water and washcloths. "If she were awake, I'd recommend immersing her in a tub of cool water. Since she's not, the best we can do is apply cold compresses to her head, neck, and torso."

"Of course." They soaked the washcloths in the water and placed them where the medic recommended them. 

Just as the Sith seemed to calm, a commotion at the door drew their attention: a blood-red creature with white markings stood there, vibrosword at the ready. He snarled something to the room at large and the pirate stood up to approach him. "Whoa, big guy. Your master'll be all right. She just had a little too much sun." The creature didn't relax, snarling something more at the human male. "I don't know what you just said, but I'll let the medic explain."

"Um, you said it all, really." He was hesitant to approach such a fearsome creature. Andronikos gestured again and the medic reluctantly moved closer. "Yes, well, the Sith is suffering from heatstroke. Not a surprise, really, on this planet. We're helping to cool her down and she should recover quickly once her temperature is back to normal."

Finally, the creature put his sword away, and then walked over to stand in the corner, snarling something at the pirate. At the medic's inquiring look, Andronikos shrugged. "I think he'll stand guard until she's safe."

"Well, as long as he stays out of the way and allows us to do our job, I don't think that'll be a problem." He returned to his work, checking the compresses.

The pirate snorted and helped switch them for fresh ones. "It better not be, because I doubt he'd leave if you asked him to."

"Precisely why I'm not bothering to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured, if anyone would get heatstroke, Ochtil would, thanks to her natural pallor and the fact that she favors heavy black robes. Sure, Ardeth Bay got away with black robes in _The Mummy_ , but they were designed to be worn in the desert. Ochtil's robes, not so much. Plus, it gave Andronikos a chance to carry her and care for her. :-P


	5. Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little hint at sex in the first scene, but nothing REALLY explicit.

"You're not like any other Sith I've known," Urtel told her as they lay together amid rumpled sheets, the smell of sex lingering in the air.

Ochtil propped herself up one elbow, orange eyes narrowed. "Your reasoning for that statement had better be more than the fact that I'm simply an alien."

"Of course it is." He smiled reassuringly, reaching up to lightly trail his fingers down her cheek, tracing one of her tattoos. "You're one of the most powerful Sith I've met for one. You don't crow about it, though, the way some of these others would. You simply wear the power as easily and casually as a cloak."

She studied him for a long moment, clearly suspicious. Finally she rolled onto her back once more, staring up at the ceiling. "I always hated the people who flaunted their wealth and prestige for all to see. It meant they had something to prove to themselves. I have nothing to prove. To myself or to others."

"It's a very attractive quality, you know." He propped himself up, tracing patterns on the pale skin of her stomach. "I'm surprised your pirate friend didn't object."

A shrug and a smile. "It doesn't matter to him what or who I do." She smirked playfully at Urtel and he couldn't stifle a laugh. "I'm sure he found some entertainment of his own by now."

"Perhaps he won't object if we take a little longer." He slid his hand up to cup one full breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb.

She smiled and pushed him onto his back, leaning down to kiss him. "He'd better not if he wants to stay alive."

"My kind of Sith."

* * *

"Pity you didn't get to play with your toy one last time," Andronikos commented lightly as they walked to the spaceport.

Ochtil didn't say anything at first, but he'd grown used to her tendency towards silence. Finally, she told him, "If you're trying to get a rise out of me, that's not the way to do it."

"Just makin' conversation, that's all." He hooked his thumbs in his belt and glanced around, noticing the eyes that followed them as they entered the spaceport.

The Sith gave a soft huff. "She shouldn't have sent him in the first place."

"If she hadn't, they would have slaughtered Elana and her family." He wasn't sure if she would care. It was hard to read her sometimes.

Ochtil shook her head, pressing the button on the lift to send them to their hangar. "No, I meant she should have sent me first instead of after him. I'm obviously more powerful."

"Well, she said she hadn't wanted to impose." He hid a smile. She'd actually _cared_ about Moren! That's why she'd agreed to go investigate.

"A situation like that, best to send in your best people, not second-best." She glanced up at him. "Why are we even discussing this, anyway?"

Andronikos grinned unrepentantly, following her to the ship. "Just makin' conversation."

"Right." She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you going to miss _your_ little toy?"

He shook his head and patted the side of the ship as she entered the code. "This is my favorite toy right now."

"Only right now?" Ochtil eyed him again, this time speculatively. "You might find one you like better later?"

He smirked as he followed her into the ship, his eyes on her rear. "I might be persuaded."

"I just might try to persuade you."


	6. Dromund Kaas (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR spoilers for the end of chapter one of the Sith Inquisitor storyline. Fair warning.

"Well, this is interesting." Andronikos looked up at Khem with great amusement. "I've heard of people with multiple personalities, but nothing like this."

The Dashade always looked grumpy, but he managed to look even grumpier, snarling something that Andronikos didn't quite catch and stormed off, probably to brood. Ochtil shook her head with a sigh. "He's not happy about having to share with Zash."

"I wouldn't want to share my body with someone else, either." The pirate shook his head with a smirk. "Especially _her_."

The Sith folded her arms across her chest. "Glad as I am that it kept the ritual from going the way Zash had planned it, I'd rather it'd killed her outright."

"What're you going to do about it?" He really was curious about it. Clearly, neither Khem nor Ochtil was happy with the situation.

She held up a datapad that he hadn't even noticed her carrying. "Look for a way to kick her out of him. It was his body first and she doesn't deserve it."

"I'd offer to help, but all this Force stuff goes right over my head." He shrugged, not sure exactly _how_ Zash had come to share Khem's body.

Smirking, she reached up and patted his cheek. "Good thing I don't keep you around for your knowledge of 'Force stuff', then."

"You wound me, my Lord." He pressed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Why _do_ you keep me around, then, if it's not for that?"

Ochtil slid her hand up to trace the tattoo around his eye. "Your rugged good looks, of course. Why else?"

"I thought maybe it was my amazing piloting skills." He smirked right back at her, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist, feeling her heartbeat against his lips for a moment.

She chuckled and withdrew her hand, tapping at her datapad. "Well, there is that, too."

"I'm so pleased to be of service." He remained where he was as she moved away, towards her quarters.

Pausing in the doorway, she turned enough to wink at him over her shoulder. Then she vanished into her quarters and he was left alone. _Never boring around her. I like it._


	7. Taris

"Ashara, you've already met Andronikos, my pilot. This is Khem Val, my loyal servant." Ochtil gestured to the huge, blood-red... creature who'd loomed out of the shadows.

Whatever species he was, Khem was taller than anyone the Togruta had ever seen and he snarled something in a language she didn't understand. The Sith lord only laughed softly at whatever he'd said. Unable to contain her curiosity, Ashara asked, "What did he say?"

"He merely reminded me that he's only loyal because of the bond forged between us when I freed him from his long sleep." The amused smile didn't leave the Rattataki's face. "It's a long and complicated story. I'll tell you about it some other time."

Ashara eyed Khem, resisting the urge to jump when she realized he was staring at _her_. Hastily turning back to her new master, she said, "I'm sure it'll be a very interesting one to hear, Master."

"One thing I should make clear: Khem only serves me because he is bound to me." Ochtil's expression turned serious. "He doesn't obey anyone else's orders. In time, he may listen to you or Andronikos, but both of you must prove yourselves worthy of his respect."

She straightened up to her full height. "I'll do my very best, Master."

"Master? Oh, this is delicious." The voice that emerged from Khem was quite different from what Ashara had heard before and she stared at him in astonishment.

Ochtil sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot about that."

"You almost forgot me, my dear apprentice? I'm hurt, truly." The tone of this new voice didn't _sound_ hurt to Ashara.

She looked between the two, puzzled. "His voice has changed."

"That's because he's currently sharing his body with the spirit of my _former_ master, Zash." The Sith glared at Khem. "Thanks to an ancient Force ritual gone wrong."

He folded his arms across his muscular chest and glared back at the Rattataki. "It's _his_ fault this happened. If he hadn't gotten in the way--"

"It just so happens that he _did_." Ochtil folded her arms across her chest, stern. "I _am_ looking for ways to undo this mess, but that takes time."

At a knock on the doorjamb, all three turned to see Andronikos standing in the doorway, looking highly amused. "Sorry to interrupt your pissing contest, but you're needed dirtside, my Lord."

"I'd better go. Thana will only screw things up if I'm not around to clean up her messes." Ochtil moved past Ashara to join the human.

She caught a glimpse of a heavy, thick scar on the back of her master's neck before she pulled up her hood. "Would you like me to come with you, Master?"

"We'll be killing Republic troops and Jedi." The Sith's expression softened for a moment. "It's best if you remained here. Perhaps you should meditate to help block out whatever you may feel from the planet."

She couldn't stop a stab of horrified grief that everyone she'd come to know during her time on Taris would likely die very soon. Sympathy flashed in the orange eyes for a moment and Ashara squared her shoulders. "I'll do that, Master. Thank you for the warning."

"I'll spare you from killing Republic forces this time, but there _will_ come a time when you'll have no choice." With that, Ochtil and Andronikos were gone, leaving Ashara alone with Khem.

With a quick glance at her fellow alien, she hurried from the conference room to the quarters where she'd be sleeping. It would be best if she distracted herself before the fighting got underway. And, if she shed any tears, no one would be around to see them.


	8. Quesh

"You sure you don't want me to scrub your back for you?" Andronikos called over the sound of running water.

He could hear the smile in Ochtil's voice as she called back from the other cubicle, "I'm sure. Thanks for the offer."

"You're missing out, you know." He grinned as he scrubbed thoroughly with the soap that had been provided.

This time, when she replied, her voice was as dry as Tatooine. "I'm sure, but I'm just as sure that I'll survive just fine."

He laughed as he rinsed off the soap suds. "As you say, my lord."

"You were rather quiet planetside," she remarked as he turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. "Any particular reason why?"

Andronikos shrugged as he made sure he got rid of every drop of water on his skin. "Not really. Just didn't have much to say about everything."

"Why do I not believe that?" Ochtil turned off her water and he heard her step out and begin drying off as well.

He slipped into the tunic and pants that had been provided. "Because it's not the complete truth?"

"That's what I thought." She sounded satisfied.

He looked up just as he sat down on the bench, having heard the clatter of the curtain opening, and drew in a surprised breath. The tunic and pants clung to her curves in a way her preferred robes didn't, reminding him of the glimpse he'd had of her on Tatooine. He took a moment to reorder his thoughts and remind himself of what they'd been discussing. "You _really_ want my opinion on this mess?"

"I do." She nodded, clasping her hands together in her lap.

He nodded back. "This whole visit to Quesh was a waste of our time. Sure, we helped the Moff stick it to the Republic, but--"

"We have the key to Thanaton's private meditation chambers." She held it up for him to see.

He raised an eyebrow at that, surprised. "That's useful?"

"It is very useful." She nodded firmly and tucked it away in the sleeve of her tunic. "We're one step closer to killing Thanaton."

Andronikos carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Much to his surprise and pleasure, Ochtil leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll get him. Just be patient."

"I hate waiting."

"Me, too."


	9. Hoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it interesting that Andronikos liked it when the f!inquisitor flirted with Moren, but not when she flirted with Talos. So I tried to come up with a reason for that.

Andronikos made no attempt to hide his derision when Ochtil flirted with Drellik. _Oh, please, as if_ he _could keep up with her!_

"Well, um, thank you. How kind of you to say." As he scuffed his boots and gathered his composure, the Sith turned and shot him a glance. The pirate only smiled impudently at her as the archeologist regained his composure. "We're talking about the fabled Sadow'een, Naga Sadow's personal order of assassins--myth made real! Don't worry, I'll get you inside. I've been circumventing the security of ancient tombs since I was old enough to hold a data spike in one hand and a pair of pliers."

He stepped forward then, catching her arm. She snatched it away and turned to glare at him. He held up his hands, recognizing that he'd overstepped himself. "My lord, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, Revel." She turned to address Drellik, who'd busied himself with gathering equipment. "I'll be just outside, Lieutenant. Join me when you're ready."

The mousy little male barely acknowledged her. "Yes, my lord."

"What is it?" Ochtil barely waited until they were outside, folding her arms across her chest and glowering at him.

Andronikos gestured to the door, keeping his voice low. "You really think this... scholar is going to be of any help out here? All the slag we get ourselves into, you think he can handle himself?"

"He's part of military, even if he is more archeologist than soldier." She propped her hands on her hips now. "I'm sure he had to go through combat training just like every other soldier."

He propped his hands on his hips as well, all but shoving his face into hers. "How long ago was it and how much does he remember?"

"Back off," she snarled the words, pushing him back a few steps with help from the Force. "Like it or not, I need his help to get into that tomb. Unless you're trying to tell me that you have experience with that sort of thing that you've neglected to mention?"

Reluctantly, he shook his head, his anger and resentment fading. "No, I don't. My solution would be to shoot the door or blast it open if shooting didn't work."

"A job like this requires more finesse than that." Her own anger seemed to cool. "Thank you for expressing your concern, but we'll be fine. I'll get in touch with you once we're finished and let you know where to find us."

Andronikos nodded, still reluctant to let her go off without him. At least with Khem or Ashara, he'd know they could hold their own in a fight. He had no idea about this Drellik and that bothered him more than he cared to admit. "All right. Watch yourself out there."

"I will." They turned when Drellik emerged from the building, bundled up and carrying a case. "Ready to go, Lieutenant?"

He gestured with one gloved hand. "After you, my lord."

Long after they'd disappeared, Andronikos remained where he was. His whisper was almost lost in the cold wind, "May the Force be with you."

* * *

"Oh, one more thing." The Sith turned back to face Talos. "Do you have a problem with aliens?"

The lieutenant blinked in surprise at her. He glanced at her handsome pirate friend, but the other human remained inscrutable. Looking back at her, he said, "I have no issues with aliens, my lord."

"Good, because Andronikos here is the only other human on my crew." She looked satisfied and turned to continue on to her ship.

At a gesture from the other male, Talos started after her with his luggage. "How many people do you have on your crew, my lord?"

"Including you: five." She reached up to trail her pale fingers along the hull of her ship. "Six once Overseer Harkun finishes putting my apprentice candidates through their trials."

"I _really_ didn't like his attitude towards you when we went to Korriban," Andronikos remarked as she entered the codes to admit them onto the ship. "He was barely civil to you."

She led them onto the ship, scowling. "His attitude was worse before I became Zash's apprentice. Didn't help that I was the only alien in _that_ group."

"You obviously showed him, since you became Zash's apprentice." The hatch closed behind Talos and his luggage.

She nodded, a pleased smile curving her lips. "I did, but I'd still love the chance to kill him."

"I wondered if you'd want that." He grinned back at her.

Two others arrived then: a female Togruta and a-- "By the stars, is that a Dashade?" He flushed when everyone turned to look at him.

"This is Khem Val, my _loyal_ servant." Ochtil glanced up at him with a smirk. It turned into a laugh at whatever he growled in reply. She gestured to the Togruta, who he could now see wore lightsaber hilts on either hip. "And this is Ashara Zavros, my apprentice. Khem, Ashara, this is Lieutenant Talos Drellik, formerly of the Imperial Reclamation Service. He helped us find the ghost and asked to join us. Do either of you object?"

Ashara shook her head, smiling warmly at him, which he returned. "I don't, Master."

The Dashade snarled something and the Sith rolled her eyes. "He's a field medic, Khem, something we sorely need on this crew." She folded her arms across her chest. "Unless _you_ suddenly know how to heal people?"

"Thank you for your defense of me, my lord." He smiled nervously at Khem. "I'm pleased to meet you both."

"Andronikos, can you show him where he'll be bunking? We'll gather in the conference room in a few minutes to discuss our next move." With that, Ochtil beckoned to Ashara and the two females disappeared down the corridor.

The pirate sighed and waved in the opposite direction. "Come on, Lieutenant. It's a little cramped, but at least we won't freeze our asses off."

"Indeed." Talos followed him down the corridor, looking forward to helping Ochtil and her crew.


	10. Interlude

"Andronikos?" Ochtil's voice was so quiet and hesitant that he almost thought he'd imagined it.

Still, a lot of crazy stuff had happened of late, so he turned to see the Sith standing on the threshold of the cockpit, looking very young and vulnerable for the first time that he could remember. "Yes, my lord?"

"I--" She hesitated, swallowing. He waited patiently, giving her the time she needed to steel herself to admit that she felt weak or vulnerable. As a former slave, she'd learned to present a facade to the rest of the galaxy, convincing them that she was strong and didn't need help. In the end, though, every being eventually needed help. It took guts to admit as much, even to a friend. Finally, she huffed with annoyance and said, "There are too many voices in my head."

Andronikos set his datapad aside, his attention sharpening. Looking closer now, he could see that she was drawn and exhausted, as if she hadn't been sleeping well. "Let me guess: they're keeping you awake."

"They won't let me sleep." She made a noise in her throat remarkably similar to a manka cat's growl. "Every time I lay down, they start arguing amongst themselves."

He stood up and crossed the cockpit to draw her into his arms. She stiffened briefly before melting against him, her own arms stealing around his waist. Gently rubbing her back, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could-- could you read to me?" She tensed in his arms again.

The pirate frowned even as he brushed a kiss across the top of her head. "How will that help?"

"It will give me something to focus on, to distract me from their arguing." The Sith gripped his tunic tightly in her hands. "Hopefully enough for me to finally get some sleep."

He nodded and gave her back a final rub. "Go change for bed and I'll meet you in your quarters." When she drew back to look at him quizzically, he explained, "We'll have privacy there and we may as well do this in your bed so you can be as comfortable as possible."

"Right, of course." She shook her head with a scowl. "Between my exhaustion and the ghosts, focusing and thinking is difficult."

Andronikos smiled reassuringly and kissed her cheek. "Go change. I'll be right there."

"Who's in charge here?" Despite the annoyed tone, her lips twitched with an amused smile.

Laughing, he gave her a nudge out the door. "Me, since you asked for my help."

"Sir, yes, sir!" She snapped to a mockery of attention and gave him a passable salute.

Rolling his eyes, he headed to the room he shared with Khem and Talos. The Dashade was missing, probably doing exercises to keep himself toned (or reading if Zash had control). Drellik, on the other hand, sat at the small desk, intent on the datapad in his hand. Andronikos changed into his pajamas and snatched up the datapad with his collection of literature on it. He padded down the corridor to Ochtil's door and pressed the panel. The door slid open and he found her curled up under her covers. "Scootch over and give me room."

"Didn't your mother teach you how to say please and thank you?" she retorted even as she did so.

He slid under the covers with her, smirking. "Maybe. Doesn't mean I will."

"Fair enough." After a moment of hesitation, she curled up beside him, her bare head resting on his thigh.

Gently stroking her arm and shoulder with one hand, he switched on the datapad with the other and began to read.


	11. Belsavis

"If I had any doubts that the Mother Machine worked, they've been laid to rest." Andronikos wrapped his arms around Ochtil's waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She hummed and curled further into his arms. "I've wanted to do this for ages."

"What stopped you?" He wasn't hurt that she'd waited. In fact, he rather liked that she had. It'd made their first time all the sweeter for it.

The Sith tucked her head under his chin, resting her hand over his heart. "First, I have to confess that Moren was more about you than him."

"Oh?" Gently but firmly, he pulled her back until he could properly see her face. "In what way?'

Ochtil shrugged, not quite meeting his eyes. "I wanted to see how you'd react if I flirted with another male in front of you."

"Did you really want _him_ , though?" Andronikos raised his eyebrows at her.

A lascivious smile spread across her face. "Oh, I did and I admit I wouldn't have minded another roll in the sheets with him if it'd been possible."

"So what did my reactions tell you at the time?" He grinned, idly stroking her back and buttocks.

She shrugged., lazily tracing the tattoos on his arm. "That sleeping with you would be fun, but not completely satisfying. Not in the way I'd like."

"So, fast-forward to Hoth?" That was a guess and her sheepish smile told him it'd been correct.

Her fingers wandering onto his chest, she told him, "I like Talos, but I won't flirt with him again. It served its purpose."

"Want me to guess why it's taken you this long to jump me?" He gently tilted her head up so her eyes met his again.

Ochtil made a face, even as she turned her head to kiss his palm. "The toll all this power took on my body and having four ghosts yammering at me and each other."

Andronikos paused then, his eyes widening. "I'd forgotten that the ghosts are still there."

"If they want to be voyeurs, let them." She smirked, pressing close to him once more and winding a pale leg around his hip.

He grinned and splayed one hand across her lower back to hold her in place as he shifted onto his back. "Let's make them wish they weren't dead."

"And this is why I knew you'd be worth the wait." She brushed a teasing kiss across his lips before sitting up, pale body gleaming in the starlight.

The pirate's smirk turned into a groan when she moved her hips in _just_ the right way. "Ditto, sweetheart."


	12. Post-Voss

"Set course for the Doombringer, Andronikos, and then come see me." As he left for the cockpit with the coordinates Pyron had provided, Andronikos heard Ochtil issue further orders to the others, including her new apprentice. When he went looking for the Sith, Ashara pointed him in the direction of her quarters.

The door slid open before he could request entry. It had barely slid shut behind him when she pounced on him, kissing him hungrily as she wrapped her arms around him. After a brief moment of surprise, he responded in kind, resting his hands on her hips. She began pressing hot kisses to his throat. "What brought this on?"

"I got my revenge on Harkun." She began tugging at his clothes. "He's dead and by my hand. More precisely, my lightning."

He slid his hands under the waistband of her skirt, cupping her ass. "Well, that's certainly worth celebrating."

"Revenge always is." She managed to open his tunic and slide her hands underneath, tracing his scars and tattoos with her fingers. "Now, how long do we have before we rendezvous with the Doombringer?"

He scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. "We have enough time for this."

"Are you _sure_ you have no connection to the Force?" She smirked as she continued undressing him once he set her on the bed. "Because you read my mind."

Laughing, he returned the favor. "Not hard to guess what you wanted with the way you pounced on me."

"Pounced? Hmm, I like that." She drew him between her knees with her hands on his buttocks. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"You do that." He grinned and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so pleased when I realized I could kill Harkun. I despised him from the first (which was the point, I know) and wished I'd get to kill him. Ochtil was certainly glad to do it. :-P


	13. Corellia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Inquisitor storyline on Corellia.

Khem had to admit that the little Sith was no longer 'little'. In size, she was still smaller than him and always would be. In terms of her power and control, she far surpassed the acolyte who only managed to defeat him because he was weak from his long confinement. He would never admit this to anyone, least of all the little Sith, but he doubted he could beat her now if it came down to it. Lightning arced and crackled between the two, lightsabers whirling and clashing.

He could tell that his mistress was barely exerting herself. He'd seen her throw everything she had at an enemy and this-- this was merely a show for the Sith and Imperials gathered to watch. Enemies and allies alike watched the contest between the two and it wasn't a true contest. Andronikos, the pirate, stood beside Khem, his arms folded across his chest and eyes narrowed. He, too, seemed to sense that this was more show than duel. "She's _toying_ with him, isn't she?"

_"She's fighting as if she's still an apprentice."_ After all this time traveling together, Revel easily understood Khem.

He shook his head. "Why doesn't she just finish him off?"

"For the rest of us, Master Revel," Talos answered, keeping his voice quiet. "To make allies of her enemies."

Ashara shook her head. "It does neither of them credit to fight at less than their best."

_"That will come in time."_ He narrowed his eyes, picking up on a change in the way his mistress fought now. The lightning she threw at Thanaton was brighter now, her lightsaber strikes had more strength behind them.

He wasn't the only one to notice. The rest of the audience seemed to perk up. It was soon clear that Thanaton couldn't match her power and strength. He gathered his power and knocked her back. "Enough! I am a Dark Council member! You do not have the strength or the authority to defeat me." Summoning lightning, he leapt up into the rafters, out of reach.

_"He leaves the grounds of the Kaggath. He brings dishonor and defeat on his head. He is yours to kill and mine to devour, master."_ Khem wondered how it would feel to devour one such as Thanaton. Though clearly not as powerful as his Sith, he had been steeped in the Force for many years. That alone would make him quite the delicacy.

Though Ochtil's voice was deadly and calm, he could feel her power writhing around her. "Then we will pursue him and strike him down."

Once they knew where Thanaton had gone, they trooped out of the audience chamber and to the spaceport. His mistress had a Kaggath to win.

* * *

Andronikos found Ochtil in the cargo bay, flinging lightning at the dummies they used for target practice. For once, she allowed her emotions to show on her face: fury, anger, and frustration. He stayed in the doorway, waiting until she paused in her attack on the training dummies. "You know, you don't want to waste all of your energy and power on somethin' that can't fight back."

"I should have _known_ he was up to something," she snarled, though she left her lightsaber clipped to her belt for now. "He didn't pull out his favorite trick."

He straightened up. "You mean the one where he throws a cascade of power at you?"

"Yes, that one." She stalked up to one of the dummies and began punching and kicking it, just like he'd shown her. "Of _course_ he would want to do it properly, in front of the Dark Council. Show off for them."

He moved to stand behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "What he doesn't know is that _you'll_ be showing off for them, not him."

"You know just the right things to say, don't you?" She turned to face him, her smile playful as she looped her arms around his waist.

Smirking, he kissed the tip of her nose. "I'd hope I would know, after all this time."

"Well, the flight to Korriban _is_ rather long." She traced the tattoo around his eye. "Do you have any ideas of what we can do with ourselves?"

He grinned. "Well, I have a few, but it'd be easier for me to show you than tell you."

"By all means, show me." Ochtil's voice was more of a purr now.

Taking her hand in his, he led her to her quarters. "Have I ever told you that I find you sexy when you're in full-on Sith mode?"

"Sith mode?" She gave him a quizzical look. "What's that?"

The door to her quarters slid shut behind them. "Your duel on Corellia is a perfect example of what I mean: you're in your element and thoroughly enjoying yourself. It's amazing to behold."

"Just the right thing." She purred again, stretching up to kiss him.

He kissed her back and proceeded to show her the ideas he'd alluded to earlier.


	14. Korriban (Once Again)

She would not be denied her victory now. She'd fought too long and too hard to keep her body and mind intact. He would _not_ win. She swatted away his first few volleys of lightning. They were nothing. When he gathered himself for his favorite trick, she braced herself for the impact, channeling it instead of trying to resist. For a moment, she sensed the ghosts at her back, but they were gone the next moment when she threw Thanaton back against the wall. When he charged towards her, she stopped him cold with the pure force of her will. His eyes widened as she forced him to his knees before her. For once in his life, he was in the same position as the slaves he despised. The slave she once was. As she toyed with him, she allowed a vicious, victorious smile to spread across her face. He was beaten and they both knew it.

"You harp on the fact that I was once a slave, Thanaton, but you don't truly understand what it means, do you? To you, a slave is a thing, to be used and tossed aside when you're done with it. As far as people like you are concerned, slaves are worthless, easily replaced." She pushed back her hood, revealing the web of scars on her face and the thick, heavy one on the back of her neck, reminding the Dark Council that she had survived worse than anything Thanaton or anyone else could throw at her. "Truthfully? Slavery is the best crucible for creating potential Sith. Those who survive are the canniest and trickiest of all. They scramble for what scraps of power they can get, over other slaves and even over their masters, if at all possible. Slaves cherish the fear and loathing they feel for their masters because that fear and loathing feeds their desire for revenge. That desire keeps them clinging to life in hopes that one day they will actually achieve that revenge. And you know something? I have done exactly that. I killed the masters who originally enslaved me: a parting gift to my fellow slaves. I killed the overseer who oversaw my trials and never saw me as more than a slave, even after I'd been named a lord. I killed Zash because the other option was to let her kill me and I had come too far to die at her hands. Now? I am killing you because you tried to kill me first. I had no quarrel with you until then. That was your biggest mistake of all."

She lashed out with the Force and he cried out as pain tore through him. "This is just a _taste_ of the torment and suffering a slave faces, day in and day out. Whippings and beatings for anything or nothing at all, on the whim of the slavemasters." Another slash of her hands and lightning writhed about him. "The shock collar is a heavy weight on the neck, a constant reminder that the slave's fate was in the hands of another. That freedom would never be theirs. They had to have permission to eat, to sleep, to piss. A slave could do _nothing_ on their own. If a master denied them, then they had no choice but to obey. Those who didn't were punished. For a former slave, freedom and power are more precious than anything else in the galaxy. Dare to take them away from her and she will fight tooth and nail to keep them. That is what you did, Thanaton. You threatened everything I have fought to gain and keep, and so I fought you."

"Enough." Darth Marr's voice stopped her when she would have delivered the killing blow. Reluctantly, she dropped her hand and stepped back. Much as she would have enjoyed her revenge, even she knew better than to oppose the Dark Council. "You have said your piece and made your point clear."

She bowed her head, stifling a growl of frustration when Darth Mortis broke Thanaton's neck. _It is enough that I clearly won the duel. Let them have this._ She wasn't truly surprised when they gave her Thanaton's seat. It was part of the reason she'd pursued the vendetta so relentlessly. Darth Ravage interrupted before she could take a step towards her seat. "She's only a lord! You can't put a lord on the Dark Council!" 

"Quiet, Ravage! She's earned her place." Darth Marr stepped in before she could say a word in her own defense. "By order of the Dark Council and in light of your combat skill, you are now Darth Shâsot."

She hid a smile at the name Marr had chosen. It was a Sith word that meant struggle and passion. Both of which were highly appropriate for her, she had to admit. When she approached the seat, Khem and Andronikos flanked it already. The Dashade looked as grumpy as ever, but her handsome pirate had a fierce, proud smile on his face. She winked at him before turning to sit. Not even the Emperor himself would take this away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for now, but the new expansion is giving me IDEAS, so we'll see.


	15. Shadows of Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochtil and Andronikos take some time for themselves.

Andronikos found her seated on the edge of the docks, legs dangling over the water. He sat down beside her, letting his feet dangle as well. "So, what do you think of 'my' kind of people?"

"None of them are as charming as you," she retorted with a chuckle, slipping her hand into his.

He laughed, squeezing her hand lightly. "Of course they aren't. They're not supposed to be. We don't succeed by being 'charming'."

"Oh, I know, but you set a rather high standard." She looked up at him and winked.

Grinning, he winked back. "Good to know I won't be out of a job any time soon."

"No one can replace you," Ochtil assured him, shifting so she sat close beside him. A little surprised, he nevertheless wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close. She sighed deeply and relaxed against him.

She rarely indulged in showing affection towards him in public. She was more than happy to kiss and cuddle in private, but she was acutely aware of the fact that, as a member of the Dark Council, she had a certain image to uphold. After some moments of quiet, he said, "Credit for your thoughts?"

"I hate being jerked around," she grumbled, resting her head against his shoulder. "Not knowing the full story."

He nodded, lightly rubbing her arm soothingly. "I know. Lana and Theron have a good reason for being so cagey."

"I know." She sighed deeply and pressed closer to him.

It took him a moment to realize she was trembling. He wrapped his other arm around her and gently rubbed her back. She clung to him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "The slave island brought back memories, didn't it?"

Ochtil nodded, still holding on to him. "I can usually forget them, but seeing them-- how exhausted and worn-out they were-- It's too much."

"Hey, shh." Andronikos kissed her forehead. "We have time before we go investigate this Torch person. Enough that I can help you forget those memories. If you want, of course."

She stretched up and kissed him, nipping his bottom lip teasingly. "That sounds like an excellent idea to me."

"I do have those on occasion." He stood up and helped her get to her feet. "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this bit, and then got stuck on what to write. Ochtil reminded me that she'd been a slave, so it made sense that seeing the slaves on slave island would have gotten to her. All she's indicated to me is that she had a pretty raw deal as a slave before her Force abilities presented themselves.


End file.
